Under the Rain
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Takes place during the World Tournament! Kuro didn't get to join the Final 4... his best friend, Kyousuke did! So, what's wrong with Kuro now? Why isn't he too happy about it? *Kurosuke frienship, but hints of shounen-ai* COMPLETE!


Under the rain Klyukaizer One-shot Kyousuke/Kuroudu fic 

I didn't see Kyousuke and Kuroudu's battle during the World Tournament so… I'm making up my own imaginations… after all; this is fan fiction, right? ^_^ Hehehe… Dedicated to my Tobita Club! (Kaz- Kuroudu, Hareta- Jirou, and GM- Kyousuke) It would be really nice if you read this fic with the song "Kashou no Tsuki" from Gravitation! ^_^ So… read on! ^_^

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kyousuke's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

I watched his bead of sweat trickle down his face as he stared at me with those brave eyes. Obviously, he didn't want to lose. Well… so do I! I grasped my fists tightly feeling the sharp sensation at my palms and felt my hand bleed.

"Round two, winner… Gear Master Kyousuke Jin!"

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

I slowly walked out of the stadium and asked the referee a longer time-out as I walked away to the clinic.

_'Why is he looking at me that way?'_ I thought irritably as I bandaged my bruised hand. "Kyousuke!" Lilika suddenly came inside the clinic.

"Lilika…" I said.

"What's wrong with your hand?" she pointed. "Nothing…" I quickly said and kept it from her sight. "I'm ready now! Don't worry… it's just the left hand! I must've bruised this while I was working!" I lied.

"It's pretty deep, you know!" she looked at my hand thoroughly.

"Like I said… it's- it's nothing!" I smiled weakly and went back to the stadium with her.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"Dino Phalanx!"

"Shooting Phantom!"

"I'm not going to lose, Jin!" he smirked at me. "Neither am I!" I talked back to him and we exchanged smirks. Everything went out at a flash of light… I covered my eyes from the blinding light as I waited for the final result.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"Winner! Gear Master, Kyousuke Jin!"

The crowd went wild! I looked around feeling as if a smile was about to come out of my face. But then, that smile faded away when I saw my best friend drop on his knees with defeat. "K- Kuroudu…" I gasped.

"How… how could I lose?" he whispered as I approached him.

"Kuroudu…" I repeated.

"How?" he asked again, banging his fists on the ground. "I tried so hard!"

I gripped my hand again and felt the blood from my hand drip to the ground… I placed it inside my pocket and faced him once again. "You could never win… if you never face your fears!"

He clutched his fists as I turn away. "Fight me again… if your fears had faded away!" I said and walked away.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kuroudu's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

_"Fight me again… if your fears had faded away!"_ The statement rang in my head over and over again as I sat inside the waiting room for the Tobita Club. The others gave me stares that made me very uncomfortable… and for once, silence wasn't music to my ears. Kyousuke was nowhere to be found… after our match, he walked away without saying where he went.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I said coldly to everyone in the room as I crossed my arms.

"S- sorry…" Was what Kouya said.

"I don't need your pity, you know!" I stood up and looked out the window, still keeping my arms crossed. "We know how you feel, Kuroudu! After all… every human has always felt that way!" Lilika joined.

"Right…" I said rudely.

Jirou stood up to his feet, "Don't talk to Lilika that w-!"

"Please… leave me alone!" I interrupted, sounding as if my voice was quivering.

I heard the chairs drag on the floor as I felt 4 people leave the room. "We'll be at the café if you need us, Kuroudu!" Kaoru said before closing the door.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kyousuke's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Why can't I face him? It was just a few days ago when we had our tag-team tournament and smiled at each other. Right now… I don't even think I can face him.

I should be celebrating with my best friend, right? A best friend should be beside you through good times and bad times…

…Right?

But, why do I feel that he was never there for me? Through good times _or_ bad times… he was never there!

Instead… he was _against_ me? Does he still think that I won through cheating like I did a year ago?

Does he still think of me that way?

Do you Kuroudu?

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

_"I tried so hard!"_ That's what he said. He tried so hard… he really _tried_ so hard! But… were his efforts all a waste?

I did this all for him… It was only his gear I would tune-up a year ago and never would I touch others' gears! I placed the chip in Shooting Mirage only for him to win!

Does he even realize that it was all for him?

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kuroudu's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

I decided to take a walk outside the stadium… it wasn't until tomorrow for Kouya and Jirou's battle to go on. Besides, I didn't want to see it anyway. I'm sure _he_ will be there to watch it. I decided to take a walk at the park… but realized it was a mistake when _he_ was sitting by the bench.

Wish _he_ didn't have to turn around. Both of our eyes met with the similar shocked expressions on our faces.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

We were in utter silence for the first 3 minutes when finally he began. "Are you gonna watch Kouya and Jirou's match tomorrow?" he asked.

"No…" I answered flatly.

"Me neither!" he said.

"Huh?"

"I don't know which side to cheer on… I'm sure they don't need me there too!" Kyousuke said swinging his feet back and forth.

I kept silent and looked at him with my usual cold stare. "Look… are you mad at me because you lost at the match?" Kyousuke asked.

"I didn't lose to you!" I snapped. "What?" he gasped.

"It was a fluke! I knew you won because you cheated!" _What? What the heck am I saying?_

"Are you still in to that Kuroudu?" he stood up and looked at me angrily. "The last time that happened was a long time ago, and I assure you that I didn't use any methods of cheating to gain my victory!" he yelled.

"Yeah… sure!" _H- huh?_

"You bastard!" he raged in anger. He grabbed me by the collar as I noticed his right palm being bandaged. "I don't understand why I even still consider you as my best friend! When all I ever do is to make you happy… and make you win!"

_Make me happy?_

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kyousuke's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"This is how you repay me?" I yelled while tears formed my eyes.

"Let me go…" He whispered. Lightning stroked me and slowly, raindrops poured down from the sky. It drenched us both and I let him go. The reflection in my glasses covered my eyes, as I looked down, unable to face his eyes.

"Fine!" I said. "I guess I was expecting too much!" I laughed and the same time, choked from my sobs. I ran away as far as I could without hesitation into the rain.

The more you ran after the person you love… the more you say "I will never give up"… in the end, if he doesn't treat you the same way… you will only get hurt even more.

All he ever thinks is winning!

I stopped at my tracks feeling the downpour of the heavy rain on my shoulders. I looked up at the dark sky with the drops splashing on my glasses.

If I give him his victory… would he be satisfied? Would he still accept me as his best friend?

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kuroudu's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Silence. Everything was in pure silence. I loved it when it is this way… it gives me time to think! I also hate it… cause I can sense something's going on!

And that silence was cut off when Kaoru came marching up to me and slapped me, rendering me in a shocked expression.

"What did you say to Kyousuke?" She yelled. I looked at her confusedly. "I don't kn-"

"Don't play dumb, Kuroudu!" Kaoru raised her voice. She took out the remote control and turned the TV on.

_"Gear Master Kyousuke Jin has just confessed that his victory achieved yesterday was because of this chip!"_ The reporter said holding up a small microchip on her palm. "_No one knows why he confessed and didn't answer to any of reporters' interviews!"_

_'What the heck is he trying to do?'_ My head screamed.

The TV was now focused on Kyousuke up in front with a LOT of people and reporters. "Jin!" they called out waving their microphones. "Gear Master! Can you tell us why you did it?" a man asked. Kyousuke looked at him silently and didn't say a word.

"Are you not going to defend yourself?" another reporter asked. Kyousuke shook his head.

"He's just a big fat CHEATER!" One of the people in the crowd yelled. Instantly, people started throwing cans and food at him… treating him like as if he was an animal.

"Oh my!" Lilika gasped as Kyousuke shielded himself by his right arm.

Visions of what happened during the Asian Cup flashed back into my mind when he got hit in the forehead as well.

"J- Jin!" Kouya stood up and ran out of the door followed by Jirou and Kaoru.

"Kuroudu…" Lilika gave one last look before leaving. "He needs you more than he needs us… I'm sure you're the one he wants to see right now!" Lilika paused. "Please go to him!"

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kyousuke's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

I was curled up in a ball under the tree of the same park; I rested my chin on my knees and hugged myself… Feeling as if once I let go, I would lose my self! And somehow, I felt everything was now over for me. I can never play Crush Gear again! And there's a chance where I can lose my best friend!

"Kyousuke…" I was hoping it was Kuroudu. But it wasn't… "Lilika?" I looked up at her.

"Did you really use the microchip?" she asked, which made my eyes widen. "Cause I don't believe that you would ever do it again for the 3rd time!"

I shrugged. "Maybe… maybe not!"

"What does that have to mean?" she asked again as she sat beside me. "You didn't use it… I know you didn't!"

"How sure are you?" I asked coldly.

"The way you're feeling right now! You're eyes are filled with guilt and despair! A cheater would never feel that way!" she answered.

I buried my head deeper and hugged myself tighter. "It's all over…" My voice started trembling. "I… I… I can never play Crush Gear… again!"  I whispered.

"Then what was your reason in doing it then? You didn't use the chip! Why did you tell the GFA you placed it inside your gear even though you didn't?" Lilika yelled.

"For my best friend…" I whispered as a single tear trickled down my cheek. "I do it all for him! It was always for him, right?" I forced a fake smile on my face even though the tears on my cheeks are visible. "It was always for him, Lilika!" I repeated. "Now… and forever!"

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Lilika's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

He looked so vulnerable. They way he smiled at me while tears flood off from his eyes. He's like a small child who lost the one he loves most. How can someone love his best friend so much?

"Kyousuke, I…" I was speechless. I _knew_ I was speechless! Words aren't enough for comfort. Kyousuke was too broken at the moment and there was nothing I can do to cheer him up.

"Can you… please…" he began, but I understood and stood up. I walked away and returned to the GFA stadium. I noticed that someone was standing beside the entrance and saw the new GFA owner, Gina Firestone!

"You must be Lilika Tobita!" she said.

"Yes, I am!" I nodded and I instantly knew that she wanted to talk about Kyousuke. "Look! This might sound crazy but Kyousuke never-"

"I know!" she snapped and my eyes widened. "You knew?" I repeated.

"I know Kyousuke Jin didn't use a microchip inside his Crush Gear!" Gina said. I stayed quiet for a while and waited for her to continue. "I also know that reason why he did it!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"It happened twice already!" she snapped. "But… I don't believe there would be a 3rd time!" she paused. "He loves his best friend too much that he would do absolutely anything for him, right?"

"Right!" I nodded. "But how did you know?"

"Jin told me…"

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**_Flashback_**__

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

_"You used this microchip?" Gina exclaimed and looked at the sad Gear Master in front of her. "Yes, I did!" Kyousuke nodded. "I wanted to win so much that I had to use it!"_

_"You know what this means, Gear Master Kyousuke Jin! This may well affect your career as both Gear Fighter and Gear Master!" Gina scolded._

_"I know, ma'am! And I'm willing to accept the consequences!" Kyousuke dropped his head._

_Silence._

_"You didn't do it… did you?" Gina asked and Kyousuke raised his head to her._

_"If you really were power-hungry for victory then why did you have to use this chip as an excuse for your true purpose?" Gina said and handed Kyousuke the chip back. "Tell me your real reason…"_

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**_Flashback end_**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"He told you that?" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Gina nodded. "He told me everything… but he didn't wanted to be a coward by a little thing and so therefore, asked me a favor… it includes the news for all Crush Gear Fighters and GFA websites!"

"Why didn't you stop him?" I yelled in anger.

"He didn't want me to stop him!" She answered frankly. She then turned around to leave. "Wait!" I called and she looked back. "Are you fine with this? You, knowing the truth? And you're keeping this from everyone?"

She looked at me sadly, and then smiled. "I'll think about it…"

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"You have to eat something, Jin!" Kouya scolded as he handed a plate of food to Kyousuke but he shoved it away. "I'm not hungry…" Kyousuke whispered sadly.

"Do you want me to call _Kuroudu_ for you?" Kouya yelled coldly.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS USE HIS NAME? _KUROUDU_! _KUROUDU_! _KUROUDU_! WHO NEEDS HIM ANYWAY?" Kyousuke yelled in anger as he walked to the other corner of the room and faced the wall.

"I… I'm sorry, Jin!" Kouya sighed.

"He never cared for me anyway…" Kyousuke's voice trembled. "So what made you think he does now? I am never his best friend through his eyes! I was just a puppet!"

"Kuroudu never thought of you that way, Kyousuke! It was only you who thought of it that way!" I joined.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kyousuke's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Leave me alone! Leave me _alone_! I kept running and running never to stop… my heart was hurting a lot as I sobbed noisily while my head pounding. Sweat trickled down my forehead, and same goes for my tears.

Just Leave. Me. Alone!

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

It was raining once again and I found myself on the same spot in the park… curling myself into a ball once again. All I can hear were Kouya… Lilika… Jirou and Lilika's cries ringing inside my head. Trying to make me wake up.

I hear them.

But I didn't listen to them.

I was now facing in oblivion as if my life was over and there's nothing more anyone can do. Nothing…

"Kyousuke…" The way he always says my name in a very nice tone. "Kyousuke…" The way he smiles at me with those cerulean eyes.

"Kyousuke…" And the way he calls me "My best friend!" Where did he go now? What happened to him all of a sudden?

"Kyousuke!" someone called. "Kyousuke!" There it is again. "KYOUSUKE!" Finally it snapped me back to reality when I felt someone slap me.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kuroudu's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

I shook him uncontrollably as his white, hollow eyes stare us all. "Kyousuke!" I called, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Kyousuke!" I called again and this time, held him by his face. Still, he didn't answer… so I had to slap him up.

"KYOUSUKE!"

He blinked for a few times before finally returning back to reality. I smiled widely as I saw him look up at me with those cute eyes. "Kuroudu?"

"Kyousuke…" I smiled and without hesitation, brought him to my embrace. There were a few moments of silence before he finally returned to reality. He broke off from my embrace and hugged himself. "Wh- where are the others?" he blushed and looked away.

"The others?" I asked. "They're inside the stadium the whole time!"

"B- but… I… I heard their voices… just now!" he blurted nervously. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questionably. "There's no one else here except me…" I smiled at him, which made him blush again.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"Why won't you face me?" I asked as he still looked away from me. "Please?"

He stirred for a while and turned to me, but his head was still looking at the ground. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"No…" I said as he looked at me. "It's me who should be sorry!" I looked at him with a sad look as he returned me with a puzzle one. "Somehow… I'm not new to these stuff at all, you know!" he said, looking down on his palms again.

I nodded in agreement. "We should stop all of these nonsense…"

"What do you mean?" he asked immediately.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kyousuke's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Stop all these nonsense? Does he really want to end our friendship that way?

"What do you mean?" I had to ask.

"I mean… we put all our differences behind! Don't fight anymore, you know!" he said, nuzzling his nose. I didn't respond. "Why did you have to do it, Kyousuke? Why did you tell the GFA you had to put the chip?" he asked.

"I…" I began but decided to change my response. "Did you really think that I really did it, Kuroudu? I mean placed the chip inside my gear?" I asked.

"No…" he whispered and I looked up to him again. _He doesn't?_

"I didn't hear the same sound a year ago!" he said. And I dropped my head again. "Oh…" I sighed. "I didn't believe you would do it again either!" he smiled. "I was a coward Kyousuke… just like a year ago! I didn't want to lose… I feared losing! I was using the chip as an excuse!" he said, now, it was his turn to drop his head.

"I'm really sorry… I got you into a LOT of trouble!" he whispered and I looked away from him. "You finally got it out!" I smirked.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"I'm not trying to start a fight or anything… I was waiting for you to say it!" I paused, this time it was my turn to give him a hug.

"I never thought of anything bad to you… it was always for you from the very beginning!"  I explained as I felt his hand nuzzling my head. "I don't deserve to be your best friend!" he said. "You've been humiliated on TV and I never stopped it! Now… you're never going to play Crush Gear again!"

"I still _can_, you know! I can always play with friendly battles!" I smiled.

"That's not enough…" his voice trembled. "No… it's-" I stopped, only to find my head spinning around. I held it tightly as I felt strong arms holding my shoulders. "Kyousuke?"

_Why's my head hurting so much? Help me, Kuroudu!_

And then suddenly, everything went black!

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kuroudu's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"I still _can_, you know! I can always play with friendly battles!" He smiled.

"That's not enough…" I felt my voice tremble. "No… it's-" He suddenly stopped and I looked at him. He held his head and started dozing off. "Kyousuke?" I called. Finally, he fell and luckily, I caught him before he reached to the ground.

"Kyousuke!" I gasped.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"He's been staying under the rain for 2 days… maybe that's why he got this fever!" Lilika said touching Kyousuke's forehead. Kyousuke lay on the bed with shallow breathing and sweat visible in every side of his forehead.

"Don't worry about it!" Kyousuke said. "I'm… fine!" he smiled weakly. "No you're not…" I argued.

"Yes, I am!" he insisted and tried to sit upright, only to fall to his side but luckily, I caught him. "You just rest, okay?" I smiled as I tucked him back to bed and held his hand. "Okay… so I guess I'm not okay!" he chuckled.

"Good night!" I greeted and he nodded. He decided to close his eyes and go to sleep.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kyousuke's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

I couldn't sleep well by the noise… somehow, my eyes opened up to see what was going on. Then I knew that Kouya and Jirou were holding someone or something from entering the infirmary door. "Oh! Good morning, Gear Master!" Jirou said sarcastically while holding the door with both of his hands and body.

"What's going on?" I asked, barely a whisper. I stirred only to find myself being protected by strong arms around me. _Kuroudu?_

"Don't try to move too much!" he said, looking at the banging door. Right then I knew that the noise from outside were made from a mob of people. "Let us in!" they yelled in chorus.

"Tell me what's going on…" I pleaded Kuroudu. "Reporters… they want to know about the microchip incident!" he answered as he tightened his embrace on me. "Reporters?" I gasped.

"Open up!" the last one of them finally yelled and then, everything went silent. "Huh?" Kouya wondered and took a peek through the door. He suddenly backed away and left the door open. "Kouya!" Kaoru scolded but stopped when she saw who came in.

"Ms. Firestone!" Lilika gasped.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"Please say it again, Ms. Firestone!" A reporter requested as he was shocked by what Gina Firestone announced.

"I said," she said irritably. "…That Gear Master, Kyousuke Jin, didn't place the microchip inside his Gear!" she repeated which left shocked expressions from other reporters and from the rest of the members of the Tobita team.

I started trembling as a few heads turn to me. I was feeling a little bit nervous and scared. Kuroudu's grip tightens around me as he gritted his teeth at them. "Ms. Firestone!" One reporter called, "Do you have any proof whatsoever of this predicament?" she asked and the mob exploded in whispers and gossips.

She paused for a while and smirked. "As a matter of fact, I do!" she smiled confidently.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

My heart skipped a bit when Gina Firestone suddenly approached me and grabbed me by my wrist, dragging into a better view for the reporters. "We know that Jin didn't place the chip inside his Gear during the first round." Gina announced and the people nodded.

"It is fair enough since Marume won and it would be impossible for a VT Chasi to lose to a Gear with the chip!" Everybody nodded again. "So there are possibilities that Jin could place it during the 2nd or 3rd round!"

"But see this!" she grinned and raised my bruised hand to let everybody see. She opened up the bandage as I winced in pain. "This bruise was made by the chip!" she said as she took out the chip and literally placed it inside my open wound. "Ah!" I winced again. "Th- that hurts!"

"He held it far too long since the 1st round that it created a very deep wound!" Finally, she took it out and let go of my hand. Leaving me to hold it tightly from the pain.

"He was planning to put it in his Gear already, wasn't he?" A reporter screamed from the back.

"As a matter fact, he didn't!" Gina said, which made everyone jump in surprise, including me. _How did she know everything?_

"After the 1st round… Kyousuke went to the clinic to have his wound treated! By the time he came back, it was already time for the next battle! He won the 2nd match by pure skill!" Gina explained.

"So he placed it in the 3rd round!" The same reporter yelled and was now followed by the yells of other reporters, making a big commotion.  "It all makes sense!"

"No he didn't!" Gina argued, raising her voice. "Like I said, he never planned in placing the chip inside his Gear!"

"And what do you think he did, Ms. Firestone?" A female reporter asked, handing out her microphone. "Nothing! He placed it inside his pocket!" she smirked and everybody raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?" The female reporter chuckled with disbelief. "Are you saying I don't mean what I say?" Gina raised her eyebrows at the reporter and approached me once again. She pointed my left pocket and there, stains of blood can be found.

"Jin, can you let everyone see your pocket from the inside?" she asked. "Eh?" I wondered and did what I was told; I flipped my pocket inside out and saw that the bloodstains were still there. I quickly placed it back inside and blushed away.

"What was your reason in doing it, Gear Master?" A reporter pointed her microphone to me but I shoved it away. "If Gear Master Jin wants it to be kept that way… then it should be kept that way!" Gina said and led everybody to the door.

"Wait!" A cameraman called back. "What's going to happen to the match soon?"

"A rematch…" Gina snapped. "If that's okay with you, Gear Master!" Gina looked at me and I nodded silently. "Then, that's settled then!" she smiled at everyone in the Tobita Club and pushed the reporters away.

Slowly, I dropped to my knees and held my palm tightly.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kuroudu's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

I watched him drop his knees and tremble in his position as he gripped his wounded palm, now bleeding endlessly once again. Slowly, I knelt down beside him and held him by the shoulder. "You need to have that cleaned up!" I said softly and held both his hands.

He looked up at me with tearful eyes and immediately hugged me with a tight embraced, sobbing into my chest. "K- Kyousuke…" I sighed as he continued sobbing, choking from some of them.

"Kyousuke…" I repeated again but decided to comfort him. "Daijoubu…"

Slowly, a hand reached Kyousuke's back and I looked up to see Kouya smiling at me. "Kyousuke…" he whispered. "You're not alone…"

"Always remember that we're here!" Kouya said, smiling at the younger boy on the floor. "Your friends are always here…" I can't help but smile at Kouya's comment. _He's right… we will always be beside you. Kyousuke!_

"Thank you, Gina!" I heard Lilika say.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"It was yet a shock last night! Where Miss Gina Firestone proved that Gear Master, Kyousuke Jin, never really cheated! It resulted to a rematch to be played once again when the Gear Master wakes up from the infirmary!" The news lady said while a small screen popped out beside her. The scenery from last night came up where Kyousuke rudely shoved the microphone away, for he refused to answer to the reporters' questions.

"But one questions remains… why did Gear Master, Kyousuke Jin, do it?" And with that, I turned the TV off and looked back at my sleeping best friend. He had been asleep for a while now… and I don't blame him. He has been through a lot last night and I don't think he'll be fine with the humiliation he just went through.

I looked at him with his back on my sight. "Why do I feel so helpless?" I thought out loud. "I'm supposed to be his best friend and I didn't do anything to defend him! And to think, he made everything just for _me_!" I started to raise my voice.

"I didn't thought you would think about that…" I jump at the sudden reply. Kyousuke was already awake for this entire time. He still remained in his position and didn't even bother to move. "What did you think I was thinking about all the time?" I asked.

"Victory…" he said which made me jump in surprise. "When you lost to me… you were so…" he paused trying to look for the right word, "…enraged!"

"I…" I was cut off when he talked again. "Were you really thinking about me, Kuroudu? Were you thinking about your best friend?"

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kyousuke's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

I was really expecting too much! I felt a burning hot sensation on my eyes as I patiently waited for his answer to my question. _Sometimes… you just get hurt when the person doesn't feel the same way!_

"I'm sorry…" I felt my tears drop to my palm when I gasped. He placed his hand on my own and smiled at me. "I know I was very stupid at that time! And you may get mad at me for as long as you want!"

"I'm really sorry, Kyousuke…" he paused. "For being stupid… and for never being the best friend that you want me to be!"

"I should get mad at you… and tell you "you are stupid"…" I paused as I felt him nod. "…But I won't!" I sat upright and faced his widened eyes.

"I'm not mad at you… and I don't want to say you're stupid!" I softly said. "You may have done stupid things… but I completely understand how you feel!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! I've known you for so long already! People make mistakes and no one is perfect! Right?" I smiled and he smiled back. "I really don't deserve to be your best friend, Kyousuke!" he sighed sadly and faced away.

"You really think so?" I said and he faced me back. "I think you deserve it!" I smiled.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"Welcome to the 1st ever One-round Rematch Competition of the GFA History!" Referee Gordon announced as he flew off to the sky with strings attached to his back. "Due to some problems a few days ago, it has been settled that Kyousuke Jin and Kuroudu Marume have a rematch today!"

"Rules are simple… it'll be composed of a one-round match… it'll be in this round where the winner is to be decided and to move on to the final 4!"

"And so… here are they now, folks! Kyousuke Jin and Kuroudu Marume of both Tobita Club!"

The crowd went wild and we stood up to opposite sides. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Are you ready now?" "Ready as you are!" I smirked. "Gear Fighters… set up! Ready! GO!" Gordon yelled and with the honk, we threw our Gears into the arena.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"Lightning Flash!"

"Fire Spinner!"

Both Shooting Phantom and Dino Phalanx were on head-to-head. Shooting Phantom just wouldn't give up! "Give him all you've got, Dino Phalanx!" I screamed. "Go Shooting Phantom!" Kuroudu screamed at the other side as well.

Everything went out in a flash of light again, but this time… it felt like it was an eternity before reality could come back!

_/Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I kept running and running never to stop… my heart was hurting a lot as I sobbed noisily while my head pounding. Sweat trickled down my forehead, and same goes for my tears._

_Just Leave. Me. Alone!/_

_/"I'm really sorry, Kyousuke…" he paused. "For being stupid… and for never being the best friend that you want me to be!"/_

The moment I opened my eyes… the crowd were as noisy as ever as Kuroudu stepped up and waved at them all. I looked to my side and saw Dino Phalanx lay motionless on the arena. "I… I lost!" I trembled with defeat.

But somehow, I wasn't as sad as I used to be when I lost! I dropped on my knees and looked at the ground. _I can't stand… it's as if my legs are numb from all that's happening!_ I thought.

Slowly, I felt someone approach me. When I looked up, it was Kuroudu, who handed me Dino Phalanx and offered a helping hand for me to stand up. "That was a good fight, Kyousuke!" he smiled. I took his hand and stood up.

The cheers from the crowd grew louder and I instantly knew, it wasn't the cheer of the triumphant… but because of the battle and the friendship that Kuroudu and I both share. I blushed at that thought and he waved to the crowd again.

"Wave to the crowd!" he said to me and I shook my head. "Come on!" he insisted and took my hand. The crowd started cheering like I never heard them cheer before. A smile started appearing on my face. Maybe… losing isn't such a bad thing once in a while! 

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kuroudu's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

It was raining once again. The sound of it inside a room is very peaceful! I had a book on the other hand and a cup of tea on the other. Silence yet again… was music to my ears. Except the sound of the splattering rain outside.

"Where's Kyousuke?" Kouya suddenly came inside the room, bringing the usual Crab-patty burger. I look at my watch. "You know… he's been out in the washroom for a while now! I thought he said he just wanted to wash his hands!" I said as I stood up and left the room looking for him.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"Kyousuke!" I called again. No answer. "Where could he have gone off to?" I asked myself. I stopped walking when I saw a figure under the tree, curling up into a ball. Right then I knew it was Kyousuke. He was staying on the same spot again.

"Kyousuke…" I shook him awake and he stirred for a while. "Unh… Huh?" He looked up to me with sleepy eyes. "Why are you soaking wet?" he asked me. "Aaacck!!! It's raining! How long have I been here?" He panicked.

"An hour, I think!" I replied as I sat beside him.

"We should get back inside… you're soaking wet!" He said as he tried to stand up but I stopped him. "Let's stay for a while…" I suggested. "But you're going to get a cold-"

"I'm going to get a cold?" I smirked. "Have you ever asked yourself that?" I teased.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Kyousuke's POV**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

"Ah…choo!" I sneezed in perfect timing. "Okay… _I'm_ going to get a cold!" I said irritably and was about to walk away when he pulled me close into an embrace from my back. "Daijoubu… I'll be here to protect you!" he smiled as I smiled back.

"Idiot!" I cursed him and sank my back to his arms, enjoying the silent downpour of the rain.

I didn't think that staying under the rain was this peaceful.

**_~ Owari ~_**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Klyukaizer: **So, how'd you guys like it? ^^ I got the idea of writing this fic cause Hareta and Kaz wasn't able to tell me what happened during Kuroudu and Kyousuke's match yet! (Or… they did… I just didn't understand quite well! ^^) So… I made up my own story! ^^ Hahahaha… Quite silly, isn't it?

Well, this FanFic is dedicated to Kaz, GM and Hareta!!! I hope you guys liked it! R&R please! ^^


End file.
